


Monopolizar

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe no era particularmente propenso a ocultar algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopolizar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



Atobe nunca había sido particularmente propenso a ocultar algo.

No era que no pudiese guardar secretos, porque sí era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de él nunca había sentido necesidad de ello.

Por el contrario: le gustaba demostrar sus habilidades, compartir sus alegrías y logros y nunca había encontrado una sola razón para abstenerse de ello.

Y aun así había descubierto algo que no quería mostrar a nadie.

Era una soberana tontería pensar así, porque en realidad ya habían sido muchos los que lo habían visto, pero eso no le impedía desear que él y sólo él fuese la única persona que tuviese el privilegio de ver a Jirou mientras dormía.

La forma en que sonreía, cómo a veces su expresión se tornaba seria como si estuviese pensando en algo mientras dormía, el modo en que a veces murmuraba entre sueños, cómo restregaba sus ojos una vez se despertaba y la forma en que continuaba haciéndolo hasta que algo le llamaba la atención, después de lo que cual se llenaba de energía repentinamente, como si no hubiese estado somnoliento segundos atrás.

Pero al menos sólo _él_ podía ver eso en su cama y _él_ era el único que podía despertar a Jirou y conseguir con ello que su expresión se iluminase de inmediato, en lugar de recibir un adormilado pedido de que lo dejase seguir dormitando "un par de horas más".

Y eso era algo que Atobe pensaba seguir monopolizando por siempre.


End file.
